(a) Field of the Invention
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention relates to a wireless power transmission system and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A wireless power transmission system generates an AC electromagnetic field at a primary side using a conductive coil, and a second conductive coil at a secondary side receives power from the AC electromagnetic field generated at the primary side.
A pre-regulator or a post-regulator may be provided to control output of the wireless power transmission system.
For example, in a pre-regular type wireless power transmission system, information on an output voltage needs to be fed back through RF communication. Accordingly, an RF communication circuit is additionally required together with a regulator.
In a post-regulator type wireless power transmission system, an active load is required for matching secondary-side impedance with primary-side impedance. Accordingly, an active load is additionally required together with a regulator.
As described, a conventional wireless power transmission system requires an RF communication circuit or an active load together with a regulator according to a type of the regulator. Such addition of constituent elements may cause increase in size and power consumption.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.